Un Deux Trois
by del1cate
Summary: This is a little idea i got from Hell Is For Children, but it has nothing to do with that fic. Alice is having explicit dreams again and it's driving not only Dante, but Vergil crazy. So, the two brothers take it upon themselves to quell the small woman's appetite. DantexOCxVergil and a tiny bit of DantexVergil AU Rated M for sexual themes and language. DmC Reboot.


Here is my second lemon. Alice is my own character from my story "Hell is for Children", but this has little to do with that story. I just liked the idea of her being with the two twins. There is slight incest, but only a little. So uh yeah this is my first three way lemon, and there is a bit of roughness and spanking and anal. So if you don't like that then avert your eyes.

Enjoy~

* * *

"Mhm Alice… Shh it's ok babe" Dante tried to calm down the dreaming blonde girl. She was groaning in his ear and was thrusting her hips towards hips, effectively rubbing herself against his thigh that was situated in between her legs. She was petite, with lovely creamy skin and volumes of white-blonde curly hair. Her eyes were a stormy grey-blue and right now they were shut tight. Her long lashes casting pretty shadows over her flushed cheekbones.

"Dante Dante Dante Dante" She moaned his name over and over, and it was driving the raven-haired hunter bat shit crazy.

"Fuck it Allie please please please wake up"

Suddenly she stopped and opened her eyes, blue clashing with blue. "Whaa? What's wrong?" Her low, musical, husky voice was sleepy and it made the young nephilim grin, despite the state of his now throbbing sex drive.

"You were uh.." He raised his eyebrows and looked down at their position. The confused woman followed his gaze to find that his thigh was wedged between her legs and her panties were thoroughly soaked through. His grin widened as he watched the fiery red blush consume her porcelain skin.

"Jesus could you guys keep it down?"

"Oh hey Verge." Dante calmly greeted his twin who looked displeased from his position at the doorway. Then he realised that Dante was still clad in sweatpants, and Alice in one of Dantes shirts and her underwear.

"Allie sleep-screwing again?"

"I-I-I"

The snowy twin chuckled and sauntered over to the entwined pair. The twins shared a mischievous look between the two of them and Dante smirked as his brother crawled up the bed to the stuttering girl.

"Rough night?" Dante whispered lowly to his brother.

"Mhm you could say that" Came the reply in the same tone. Their lusty voices sent shivers through Alice's body.

The two of them rolled the startled girl onto her back and her wide eyes met Vergils' as he began to nip at the flesh on her thighs. "Dante I-" "Shhh it's only Vergil." Dante winked at her and kissed her to calm her nerves. Technically Alice was **his** but he loved his wayward twin, and they had shared women before. He opened her mouth with his and hummed as she moaned from his twins' ministrations.

Vergil was removing her panties with his teeth. Once they were gone he chuckled. "Oh Alice… You're absolutely dripping." Said girl arched her back and moaned as Vergil nuzzled her sex. Dante watched, entranced by the perfect curve of her back. His eyes began to glow red as he ripped his shirt away from her and latched his mouth onto an already hardened nipple.

"Ah! Oh Vergil!" Said hunter hummed with contentment before he licked up her flowing juices.

"Oh Dante" He moaned in exasperation. "You never told me she was so sweet, I have the mind to take her off your hands completely."

The raven growled low in his chest, his demon raging at the thought. He released the writhing girl who was entangled in his grasp, and grabbed a fistful of Vergils' soft snowy locks and pulling his head away from his mates heat. The small blonde sighed from the loss.

Vergil snarled before knocking Dante's hand aside with a blow to his elbow, and pouncing on him. Straddling his twin, he looked utterly primal with his hair dishevelled, and his eyes glowing an eerie blue.

She had never seen them like this before, and it frightened her. "Stop. Please stop it." She seemed to shrink in on herself. Vergil was always so controlled, now he looked wild and divine all at once, with Dante looking animalistic and breathtaking. Two pairs of lust-ridden eyes snapped to challenge hers, before widening in sync and fading back to an unearthly blue.

Vergil didn't move from his spot above Dante, but instead leaned down to whisper in his ear. The raven grunted and tipped his head back as his dove-like brother nipped at his jaw and ground their erections together.

"Oh it has been a rough night, Verge." Dante's eyes twinkled as he grinned and shoved his brother away, choosing to grab the blushing girl and place her in between the two of them.

"Enjoying yourself my dear?" Vergil questioned her before nuzzling her creamy swan-like neck.

She was unable to answer though, as Dante swooped down and claimed her lips with his. Her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned as he swirled her tongue with his, dominating her almost instantly. His hand slid slowly down her side, causing her to shiver, and over her thigh, slowly rubbing his thumb over her clit, delighting at the way her body responded to his touch.

Vergil watched in amusement as his brother thrusted two soaked, calloused fingers in Allie's core. She jerked and her eyes snapped open to let out a soft breathy "Oh Dante…" Not to be outdone, Vergil began to lick and nibble at her right nipple, twisting the left around with his fingers. Suddenly Allie felt sparks shoot up her spine, as Dante jammed a particular spot inside of her. She wound her fingers through his hair and thrust her chest up to Vergil's sinuous mouth. The two twins shared a mischievous look as Dante picked up his pace, pistoning his fingers in and out of the convulsing girl.

"OH DANTE! Harder! Harder!" Then it happened, her insides felt like they had all turned to liquid gold and she exploded. Her eyes glazed over as she squirted her essence all over the sheets and Dantes' fingers.

Vergils' eyes darkened and his tone was a low timbre, more of a growl. "You didn't tell me she could do that either, brother."

"Hey asshole, she's mine. Why would I tell you any of this? You wouldn't leave her alone."

Vergil chuckled and Allie suddenly felt trapped between these two beautiful Adonis like brothers. Their chests touching her with each breath, and she could **feel** their erections pressing against her on either side. Feeling left out in their banter, she decided to take initiative and kissed Dante, wasting no time in thrusting her tongue into his mouth. She ran her slim fingers down Vergils' chest and abs, loving the feel of his muscles contracting underneath the skin.

She didn't hesitate at the line of his sweats, immediately pulling them down and grasping onto his hot, thick length. After all it wasn't everyday you got to make love to two gorgeous immortal twins. One with silver hair and all the grace and regality of a dark, twisted Prince Charming. The other all tall, dark and handsome like some punky lord of the underworld, with angsty and honest blue eyes.

Vergil purred as the small woman ran her slight fingers up and down his cock. He closed his eyes, only to have them snap open at the sound of his twins breathy moan. She was ministrating the same actions on Dante. He snarled and grasped at her wrists, his brother growling at the loss of her hot little hand.

"That's quite enough of that." His silky voice was now a broken growl and it made Alice feel several degrees hotter.

He moved down the bed and grabbed her legs, dragging her down with him like some sort of victim. Yet, she felt safe and let herself giggle at the rough treatment. Dante was once more entranced at the movement of her chest and latched his hungry mouth onto her abused nipple before she was dragged down further.

Her eyes widened as Vergil rolled her onto her stomach and she found her face situated extremely close to Dantes engorged member. She looked over shoulder at the colder twin and watched him grin as he ran his hands over her ass. Before she knew a large CRACK resonated throughout the room and she screamed as he slapped her pale cheek.

"Hmmm… Allie darling you're going to do exactly as Dante and I say, is that clear."

"Uhm I…" She looked to Dante for help but only received a wink.

Vergil cracked the palm of his hand against her once more, and she cried out again. "YES! Ok Vergil, Ok!" She dug her nails into Dante's thighs and looked into his eyes. "Suck it babe."

She looked over at Vergil once more, to find his eyebrows cocked as if to say _"Well?" _

So she complied, licking up the darker twins pre-cum and sucking hard on his large head. Vergil hummed in approval and rubbed his own cock-head against her dripping clit. "Goood girl. Dante your so called 'princess' is dripping wet, she must like being spanked." He winked at his brother who grinned back before groaning. He wove his long fingers through her blonde tresses and pushed her plush lips further down his member.

Vergil entered her slowly, teasingly. He basked in the sound of her moaning around his brothers' cock. Despite her escapades with Dante, she was unusually tight. The snowy twin suddenly felt envious of his other half, as he was the one to pop her cherry. He was the one who felt her when she was even tighter than this.

Their pace was slow at first. Alice sucked down on Dante's thick shaft in time to Vergils teasing thrusts. In a normal state of mind she would have been confused at Vergils behaviour, as he was usually so polite and proper. Dante was the one who was always crude and uncaring in his attitude. But she was not in a normal state of mind, she was jaded with lust and Lord help her, she just wanted to be dirty with her lover Dante, and his beautiful twin.

Alice felt Dantes large palms rest on either side of her face, holding her still and stopping her movements. The devil hunter began thrusting into her mouth, causing her to gag slightly as he continuously hit the back of her throat. Alice's eyes rolled backwards as Vergil slammed particularly hard into a spot deep inside of her and she hummed all around Dantes' member once more.

The twins moaned her name loudly in unison and she felt herself flush even more. "Fuck Alice, flex your muscles around my dick again." Vergil growled at her and she did as she was told. Vergil roared and began slamming into her animalistically as he felt her tunnel squeeze him tightly. Alice ripped herself away from Dante and cried out, feeling herself so close to another wonderful climax.

"Vergil! Oh!" Dante watched as her stormy eyes seemed to glow and her nails grew sharper.

"Vergil you're going to make little Alice explode if you keep that up." Vergil slowed down and stared at the woman who was now breathing heavily against his brothers sweat soaked stomach.

"You want a piece Dante?" He tore himself away from her, before his inner demon had the chance to complain and heaved her up the bed once more. She was on her side in between the two of them with Dante at her front and Vergil at her back.

"Alice has Dante ever fucked you here?" He probed a finger inside her ass as he whispered in her ear.

"Not yet Verge." Dante nuzzled her flushed neck and kissed her throat, trying to calm her down as he lifted one of her legs up into the air. He supported her leg with one hand, while he used the other to rub his shaft along her dripping clit. Vergil sighed, realising that she was going to be enduring a lot of pain tonight. If he were truly honourable he would have felt bad, yet he wasn't really that honourable in the first place to be lusting over his twins mate. So he stretched her quickly, pistoning his finger in and out of her puckered entrance before adding another, and another. She screamed against Dante's toned chest at the rough treatment, and felt a wave of horror wash over her as the fact that Vergil was going to be entering her there with his ridiculously large nephilim shaft. He paused only for a moment to reach over her and his twin and grab a bottle of lube he knew Dante kept on his bedside dresser. He wasted no time in slicking his member whilst thrusting into her with his long fingers.

Alice began to tremble before Dante growled at his brother, his hair turning silver and his eyes bleeding red again. He triggered, and roared at Vergil to slow down. Alice gasped and clung to Dante, forgetting Vergil's roughness and focusing on calming her love down. Vergil only grinned at his now protective twin as he felt himself also trigger in response, and thrust into her sinfully tight ass.

Alice screamed again and dug her nails into Dantes biceps, drawing blood. Vergil stopped and nuzzled the girls' neck. "I'm sorry love-" He wasn't really. "But perhaps my brother should have stretched you beforehand. Then again, it's only fair that I take this entrance first since he got dips on your pussy." A growl tore itself from Dantes throat, and he felt the urge to rip his brothers head off until Alice ran her fingertips up and down his spine. It was one of the many tactics she had for cooling him down.

"Shhh Dante." She whispered, trying to appear calm as pain tore through her. "Baby, baby just fuck me." She kissed his snarling lips until he relaxed and finally thrust himself into her. Vergil wound his arms around her and began to move in time with his brothers' thrusts. Both of them speeding up, until they were pistoning in and out of the writhing girl.

Sure enough, the pain subsided and Alice only felt pleasure. Hot need pulsed through her as the two nephilim brothers had their way with her. As Dante thrust in, Vergil would pull out and vice versa. It was a strange and wonderful feeling, always being filled up one way or another. "Oh please more more more!" She had no idea who she was addressing at this point, yet they both began to thrust harder, going at it like animals until she truly did explode.

The feel of her squirting against his pelvis caused Dante to growl and bite down onto her lily-white neck. Vergil wanted to do the same, feeling her passage clench tightly around him, but thought better of it in the last moment. Instead he chose to bite down on Dantes arm, leaving a trickle of blood and two large fang marks.

"FUCK" Vergil hardly swore unlike his brother, but he was feeling a little out of character tonight. His orgasm washed over him like a tsunami and he filled Alices abused hole up with thick ropes of semen. Dante shut his eyes and buried his face into her warm, bloodied neck as he too, climaxed. His chest heaved as he pulled out and came, spurting his thick seed over her stomach and her breasts. Alice groaned once more as she wove her fingers through his hair, now returning back to it's soft black.

Vergil chuckled as he also returned back to his old self, and he watched as his seed slowly dripped out of his twins mate. Oh he would never let Dante hear the end of this. He had fucked Dante's girlfriend, and his sweet younger twin had allowed him to.

The three of them let themselves grasp what had just transpired between them, and allowed themselves the time to calm their bodies down. Well, it was calm until- "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BITE ME YOU PRICK!?" Dante yelled at his brother. Vergil hadn't bit him since they were younger, and then it was only when they sparred or fought over the prize in the cereal box.

"Well brother dearest-" Vergil mocked "-it was either that or sink my teeth into your lovely girlfriends neck."

Dante laughed dryly. "Well then…" Vergil gasped as he felt his brother pierce the flesh on his arm, mirroring what he had just done to Dante.

"Both of you twisted assholes need to shut the fuck up. Let me sleep." With that Alice grabbed Vergils thigh, drawing him in closer so he could nuzzle into her shoulder blades and she combed her other hand through Dantes ebony locks. The two twins laughed together before settling down for the rest of the night.

* * *

Ok so there we go, please review and give me some feedback. I'm a little new when it comes to lemons.

Also, check out my longer fic, Hell is for Children! And tell me if you liiiike. ;)


End file.
